Parfum d'Agrume
by BloodyNeko-Chan
Summary: Une journée comme les autres...Enfin, presque.


C'est par un bel après-midi de mai que l'histoire se passe...

Pour une fois le Shinsengumi n'avait rien a faire, ni patrouille, ni assassina, ni sauvetage, ni bataille, rien. Les membres du Shinsengumi pouvait donc profiter de la brise légère, de la vue de pétales de cerisier s'envolant dans le vent de mai et qui c'est, peut-être un occasion pour le vice-capitaine Hijikata d'écrire un bon Haiku mais n'en demandons pas autant !

Je disais donc que tous le Shinsengumi profitait de la journée, chacune de différentes façons :

... : Okita~san...Vous... le touchez presque... *petit grognement*

Okita : Mmmh...Presque...Mais mes jambes tremblent...Je ne sais pas si j'y arrivais jusqu'au bout...

... : ...Votre branche... n'est pas assez grosse.

Okita : *rire* Hajime~kun, c'est méchant... Elle est suffisamment grosse pour que je sois content ! Et puis, la taille ne compte pas... Et je ne suis pas lourd ! *tire la langue*

Saito : ... Gomen, je ne voulais pas vous insulter... Là, oui ici. Vous pouvez la prendre, j'ai déjà la mienne dans la main. *la montre*

Okita : Raah, je l'ai ! Aaah ! *mine triste* Hajime~kun...

Saito : Okita~san vous y allez trop vite et trop fort...

Okita : *se lèche les doigts* Ça coule de partout... Et ça colle maintenant...

... : *Voix étouffée* Okita~san, faite comme moi !

Okita : La mettre dans la bouche... C'est assez gros... *Regarde celle qui l'a dans sa main*

Saito : Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne solution vu ce qu'on veut en faire...

Okita : Dis Hajime~kun, on dirait pas qu'Heisuke ressemble a un écureuil ? *rire*

Heisuke : Heeein !

Saito : ... Je n'appellerais pas ça un écureuil... Plus un hamster je pense...

Heisuke : Saito~san, tu t'y mets aussi !

Okita rigola de plus belle, le garçon traité d'hamster se mit dos a eux, boudant. Des pas se fit entendre proche d'eux, Les yeux bleu de Saito regarda arrivaient Hijikata et le capitaine, Kondo. Les yeux vert d'Okita s'agrandir et il fit un signe a la main à Kondo qui le regarda d'un air inquiet. Ce fut cependant le vice-capitaine , les sourcils froncés qui parla le premier :

Hijikata : Que faite-vous dans l'arbre, descendez !

Kondo : Sôji, tu vas te blesser en étant si haut, descend.

Saito : Oui, vice-capitaine.

Okita : J'arrive Kondo~san !

Les deux hommes descendirent, sauf Heisuke qui refusa, toujours la mine boudeuse. Mais étant sur la branche la plus basse, il ne risquait donc rien ou alors pas grand chose en cas de chute. Sôji mit ses deux mains derrière son dos et s'avança en sautillant comme un enfant vers son maître. Saito s'avança tout doucement, son écharpes cachant son visage. Ses mains lui aussi derrière le dos.

Okita : Kondo~san ! C'est pour vous !

Il tendit ses mains, laissant voir une belle orange, Kondo sourit de la gentille attention, la prit et caressa les cheveux du capitaine de première division. Les deux s'assirent par terre, mangeant l'orange en rigolant. Hijikata souffla :

Hijikata : Kondo, tu le couve trop, on dirait un enfant... Oh, Saito ! Pourquoi êtes vous montez dans l'arbre ? Il y avait pleins d'oranges sur les branches les plus basses.

Soji : ...Okita~san a dit que les fruits les meilleurs étaient ceux les plus hauts et...

Hijikata : *lève un sourcil* Et ?

Saito : Et il m'a dit que c'était votre fruit préféré...

Le capitaine de la troisième division aux yeux bleu tendit ses mains, laissant voir une autre orange. Hijikata regarda le fruit, il essaya de canalisé sa colère qui menaçait a tout moments de s'échapper vers la personne qui était en train de rire derrière eux. Il tourna sa tête vers celui-ci le visage très inquiétant...

Hijikata : Sôji...

Saito : Vice-capitaine, il y a un problème ?

Les yeux violets se tournèrent vers le visage inquiet de Saito.

Hijikata : Je suis désolé Saito, je suis allergique aux oranges.

Les mains du jeune homme lâchèrent le fruit, qui tomba par terre en un *boum*, seul bruit a ce moments car l'ambiance était devenu en quelques seconde très silencieuse.

Hijikata regarda le fruit rouler sur le sol, il tourna de nouveau ses yeux violet vers Saito, celui-ci avait le visage assombrit. Derrière eux, Sôji devait se faire violence pour ne pas exploser de rire, Kondo sourit simplement. Sur son arbre, Heisuke regardait la scène, sa bouche pleine l'empêcher de rigoler. Hijikata pris la parole :

Hijikata : Saito, ce n'est pas grave tu ne savais pas. Et de toute façon tu ne compter pas me le faire manger en le cuisinant ce soir n'est pas ?

Le visage de Saito s'assombrit encore. Il avait prévu de cuisiner les oranges le soir même...

Okita ne put se retenir d'avantage et rigola, des larmes coulaient le long de ses yeux et il se tenait le ventre. Il essaya de se relevait tant bien que mal et partit en vitesse, il avait assez rit pour une semaine minimum. Kondo le regarda partit en souriant, Hijikata regardait Saito, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Saito : Si vous voulez bien m'excusez Vice-capitaine, Capitaine.

Il s'inclina et partit vers l'endroit ou c'était enfui le capitaine aux yeux vert, sa main gauche sur le manche de son katana. Hijikata et Kondo se regardèrent, pour l'honneur de Saito et la vie d'Okita le suivirent. Pendant ce temps, Heisuke essayait de retrouver un souffle d'air, il s'étouffait actuellement avec un morceau d'orange mal passé. Une voix familière lui parvint :

... : Heisuke~kun, que faite... Mais vous vous étouffez !

Heisuke : *tousse* Chizuru *tousse* je vais *tousse* bien *tousse*

Chizuru : Mais non, Ah ! Harada~san, aidez Heisuke~kun s'il vous plait !

Sanosuke : Espèce d'idiot, je viens te chercher.

L'homme grimpa avec agilité sur la première branche et tapa fort dans le dos de son jeune ami. Celui-ci put enfin prendre une grande inspiration.

... : Hey ! Que faites vous tous les deux ! Attendez moi, j'arrive !

Chizuru : Nagakura~san, je ne pense pas que...

Shinpachi : Ne t'en fais pas, je sais très bien grimper aux arbres.

Chizuru : Ce n'est pas ce que je...

Shinpachi : *grimpe* M'abandonner à l'entraînement des nouveaux, vous êtes des amis horribles !

Sanosuke : Tu t'en sortait très bien, je ne pense pas que tu devrais monter plus. La branche est assez fragile quand même.

Heisuke : Ouai, tu vas la casser et on va tomber ! Tu es trop lourd !

Shinpachi : Hein ! On dirait que je suis lourd mais c'est juste la taille de mes beaux muscles qui en donnent l'impression.

Heisuke : C'est sur que c'est pas ton cerveau qui est le plus lourd !

Shinpachi : Tu vas voir espèce d'écureuil ! Et Sano, ne rigole pas ! *craquement*

Sanosuke : Non, ne t'approcha pas plus, elle vient de craquer !

Shinpachi : Mais non, mais non... *deuxième craquement*

Chizuru : Euh...Vous devriez descendre...

Heisuke : Shinpachi~san ne vient pas plus !

Et ce qui devait arrivait arriva, la branche craqua, les trois compères tombèrent au sol, faisant secouer l'arbre par la même occasion.

Chizuru : Heisuke~kun ! Harada~san ! Naga *Pouf* Itaiii !

Heisuke : Ah ! Chizuru, tu vas bien ?

Chizuru : *se massant la tête* Oui, une orange est tombé sur ma tête.

Heisuke se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Sanosuke et Shinpachi toujours a terre, regardaient la scène hilare.

Shinpachi : Elle vient de se prendre une orange...

Sanosuke : Oui...

Shinpachi : Je me demande si on devrait pas la venger...

Sanosuke : *prend une orange* Oui, il vaut mieux les manger avant qu'elles n'attaquent quelqu'un d'autres.

Shinpachi : *en prend une aussi* Ouai ! A la mémoire de Chizuru~chan ! *arrache la peau et mord dedans*

C'est donc une magnifique après-midi de mai qui se termine, Okita est en ce moment même caché. Kondo et le vice-capitaine essaye de calmer Saito et Chizuru s'est prit une orange sur la tête, permettant a Heisuke de se rapprocher d'elle.


End file.
